Guardians of the Force
by Agent Hotpants
Summary: The first guardian awakes...to a very diffrent culture then what's she's used too. Her secret prophecy may spell doom for the Jedi Academy.


Author's Rambling: Okay, I don't own anything having to do with Star Wars, it belongs to George Lucas (that lucky guy). But I do own the character of Vedette and others I stick in there. So, read and review and make my life oh so happy!  
  
  
Guardians of the Force  
  
  
"Master Skywalker, you better come look at this," Lusa called from the grand chamber of the once uninhabited Massasi Temple. The young centurion girl stood in front of a carbonite block hanging in the middle of the room. Around the block, four delicately carved pegasus stood guard; and an antique looking belt and pack lay to the side in perfect condition. Luke Skywalker walked up to the slab and stared at the figure visible, it was defiantly feminine, and was young. Unlike when his brother-in-law was locked in the carbonite, this woman seemed at peace with her resting place. "Should we free her," Lusa asked looking at her Jedi Master. Luke ran his eyes up the figure and thought for a moment, slowly reaching with the force, he was surprised to find a strong mental wall surrounding the woman.   
"We should let the New Republic look at this first." Luke turned to Lusa, but the young woman was already checking the vital signs on the side of the carbonite block.   
"It looks like she won't last must longer in that block. You should free her, it's the humane thing to do." Luke nodded and pressed a few buttons turning to Lusa to warn her.   
"Shield your eyes." The girl turned her face from the slab and placed a hand over her eyes, within seconds a bright light enveloped the room, Luke could make out the once frozen figure start to fall and caught her before she hit the floor. Senses rushed back to her and she started to shiver violently from the cold.   
"Is she alright?"  
"Yes, she's going threw hibernation sickness, run ahead to the academy and get the med station ready." The girl nodded and turned to run like a good student. "Take the belt and pack, they're hers." Lusa grabbed the two objects and was soon galloping down the path. Luke carefully placed his Jedi cloak around the young woman and waited until her shivers weren't as violent to start carrying her. As he hurried to the Main Temple, he was captivated about this mystery woman. She had thick chestnut hair that was loosely curved, her skin was a delicate pink, and her red lips seemed out of place on her youthful face. The clothing she wore gave no recognition as to whom she was, it was a nondescript black flight suit that couldn't be traced to a particular millennia. As the Main Temple loomed in view, he could see Lusa and Tionne standing ready to help with anything. Tionne caught sight of him first and ran over to him, studying the woman in his hand.   
"If she's who I think she is...we're in trouble," Tionne said to him as they hurried up to the medical bay.   
"What do you mean," Luke said laying her on the bed and stepping away to join Tionne at the doorway.   
"I'll let her explain."  
  
  
Vedette's mind slowly pieced itself together and she began hearing all that was going on around her. She knew she was still on Yavin's fourth moon, and in a medical bay. What she didn't know was what time it was and who had set her free. As she opened her eyes, she looked right into the face a strange droid and her force sense reacted, an instant shield went around her, causing the droid to fly backwards a few feet.   
"Who are you," she demanded her voice rang with authority as it had ten thousand years ago when she was important. The droid didn't answer her, it seemed to flicker off; all the better for Vedette. She slowly got off the bed and looked around for her belt, a smile lit her face as she saw it on the small table. She extended her hand slightly and the belt gracefully flew right into her palm. She quickly cinched it around her waist and made sure her lightsaber was on her left hip, as always. "What is this place," she said as strong force ties surrounded her. Her deep brown eyes searched the room before she stepped outside of the curtain to an empty hallway. Her training from thousands of years ago kicked in and she sent out tendrils threw the force to try and contact the other three of her group. "They must have been awoken yet."  
"You're awake," Luke said walking up behind the young woman. She turned quickly and had her lightsaber ignited and inches away from his heart before he could even react.   
"Who are you," she asked, her body language telling him she meant business. Luke slowly spread his hands out palms up and smiled at her. She glanced at him for a moment and extinguished her cobalt blade.   
"I am Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, the teacher at this Jedi Academy." Vedette looked at him in surprise, her brown eyes narrowing as she contemplated his words.   
"Jedi Academy? You have more than one student? That's not allowed." Luke chuckled briefly at her naïveté before taking her arm and steering her up the stairs.   
"Many things have changed since you were put in that carbonite. Who are you?"  
"I am Vedette, one of the four Jedi Guardians. If I was found, it means the other three must be found," she said as they entered the grand chamber. All the Jedi trainees were mingling with each other before the post-lunch lecture.  
"This is what the academy does, since the sith haven't taken a strong hold yet. We have about a dozen fully trained Jedi out among the New Republic."  
"New Republic," Vedette said her eyes widening. "How long have I been in that carbonite?" Luke smiled at her as they continued to walk towards the raised dais.   
"For over ten thousand years, that what Tionne guessed." Vedette looked at the young students and her expression changed into a look of urgency.   
"Your students, that what the prophecy means. I have to free the other four guardians." Luke patted her on the arm reassuringly, he knew she spoke the truth; but there was a time and place for finding people.  
"We'll find them as quickly as possible. But I have a favor to ask of you."  
"What do you wish Luke?"  
"Would you address my students on what your job was?" Vedette looked at the gathered students and smiled shyly.  
"I'm not much of a speaker, but I'll try." Luke lead her up the stairs, and when she stepped behind the podium, the students hurried to their seats focused their attention on her. "Good-afternoon Jedi Trainees, I have been asked to tell the story of the Jedi Guardians to you," Vedette started.  
  



End file.
